This application was the subject of a disclosure document No. 141666 filed in the U.S. Patent Office on Sept. 25, 1985.
The present invention relates generally to the field of vehicle braking systems, and, more specifically, to those systems which automatically cause the braking of a vehicle in response to the presence of any object in front of the vehicle.
At the present state of the art vehicles are typically braked by the application of a proportional controlling force on a brake pedal in response to the interpretation by the vehicle's operator of sensory inputs as an object in the path or potential path of his vehicle. Any impairment of the operator's sensory apparatus or cognitive apparatus, whether caused by fatigue, ill health, inattention, alcohol, or drugs will interfere with the application of appropriate braking. Braking will occur too early, too late, or with inappropriate force. While there are various patents such as U.S. Pat. Nos.: 3,718,201; 3,892,483; and 3,905,441 which all have some commonality with the instant invention zone are as suitable for the intended purpose nor have the same structure. Therefore there is a need for an improvement over such prior art devices.